The invention relates to supertwist nematic liquid-crystal displays (STN-LCDs) having short switching times and good steepnesses and angle dependencies, and to the novel nematic liquid-crystal mixtures used therein.
STN-LCDs as in the heading are known, for example from EP 0,131,216 B1; DE 3,423,993 A1; EP 0,098,070 A2; M. Schadt and F. Leenhouts, 17th Freiburg conference on liquid crystals (Apr. 8-10, 1987); K. Kawasaki et al., SID 87 Digest 391 (20.6); M. Schadt and F. Leenhouts, SID 87 Digest 372 (20.1); K. Katoh et al., Japanese Journal of Applied Physics, Vol. 26, No. 11, L1784-L1786 (1987); F. Leenhouts et al., Appl. Phys. Lett. 50 (21), 1468 (1987); H. A. van Sprang and H. G. Koopman, J. Appl. Phys. 62 (5), 1734 (1987); T. J. Scheffer and J. Nehring, Appl. Phys. Lett. 45 (10), 1021 (1984), M. Schadt and F. Leenhouts, Appl. Phys. Lett. 50 (5), 236 (1987) and E. P. Raynes, Mol. Cryst. Liq. Cryst. Letters, Vol. 4 (1), pp. 1-8 (1986). The term STN-LCD here includes any relatively highly twisted display element having a twist angle with a value between 160xc2x0 and 720xc2x0, such as, for example, the display elements of Waters et al. (C. M. Waters et al., Proc. Soc. Inf. Disp. (New York) (1985) (3rd Intern. Display Conference, Kobe, Japan), the STN-LCDs (DE OS 3,503,259), SBE-LCDs (T. J. Scheffer and J. Nehring, Appl. Phys. Lett. 45 (1984) 1021), OMI-LCDs (M. Schadt and F. Leenhouts, Appl. Phys. Lett. 50 (1987), 236, DST-LCDs (EP OS 0,246,842) or BW-STN-LCDs (K. Kawasaki et al., SID 87 Digest 391 (20.6)).
Compared with standard TN displays, STN-LCDs of this type are distinguished by significantly better steepnesses of the electrooptical characteristic curve (in the following simply called xe2x80x98steepnessxe2x80x99) and, associated therewith, better contrast values, and by a significantly lower angle dependence of the contrast. Of particular interest are STN-LCDs with extremely short switching times, in particular also at relatively low temperatures. In order to achieve short switching times, the rotational viscosities, in particular of the liquid crystal mixtures have hitherto been optimized using usually optimized combinations of liquid crystal components and optionally also monotropic additives of relatively high vapour pressure.
However, the switching times achieved were not adequate for all applications.
Shorter switching times can also be achieved by reducing the thickness of LC, layer of the STN-LCD and using liquid-crystal mixtures with a higher birefringence xcex94n.
All these approaches to shorter switching times, however, still end up with mixtures which were not adequate for every use.
Further demands for STN-LCD are a higher multiplexability (resulting in a smaller number of driving IC""s), lower threshold voltages and a high steepness.
To achieve a high steepness in STN-LCDs, the liquid crystal mixtures should exhibit comparatively high values of the ratio of the elastic constants K33/K11 and comparatively low values of xcex94xcex5/xcex5xe2x8axa5, wherein xcex94xcex5 is the dielectric anisotropy and xcex5xe2x8axa5 is the dielectric constant in vertical direction to the long molecular axis.
Apart of the optimization of the contrast and the switching times such liquid crystal mixtures should fulfill further important requirements such as:
1. A broad d/p window of cell gap d and pitch p, which is defined as the range between the lower and upper limit of the d/p values.
2. A high chemical stability.
3. A high electrical resistance.
4. A low dependence of the threshold voltage on temperature and frequency.
Optimal parameters, however, cannot be achieved simultaneously for all the properties mentioned above because of opposite influence of different material parameters such as dielectric and elastic properties. Thus, the parameter combinations achieved so far are still not sufficient, especially for high multiplex STN-LCDs (with a multiplex rate in the range of 1/400), but also for middle and low multiplex STN-LCD (multiplex rate in the range of 1/64 and 1/16, respectively).
Therefore, there continues to be a great demand for improved STN-LCDs having short switching times and, at the same time, a broad service-temperature range, a high steepness (i.e. low steepness values), good angle dependency of the contrast and low threshold voltage, which meet the abovementioned requirements.
The invention has the object of providing STN-LCDs which only have the above mentioned disadvantages to a small extent, or not at all, and at the same time have very useful overall properties, especially short switching times at low temperatures and a high steepness.
It has now been found that this object can be achieved if nematic liquid-crystal mixtures are used which comprise compounds having a 3,4,5-trifluorophenyl group together with compounds of formula I 
wherein
R3 is an alkenyl group with 2 to 7 C atoms,
R4 is an optionally fluorinated alkyl, alkoxy, alkenyl or alkenyloxy group with 1 to 12 C atoms, wherein one or two non-adjacent CH2 groups can be replaced by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94 in such a manner that O atoms are not directly adjacent to one another, or, in case m=1, R4 can also be Qxe2x80x94Y,
Q is CF2, OCF2, CFH, OCFH or a single bond,
Y is F or Cl,
L1 and L2 are each independently H or F, and
m is 0 or 1.
The use of compounds of having a 3,4,5-trifluorophenyl group together with compounds of formula I in the liquid crystal mixtures for STN-LCDs according to the invention especially leads to
a high steepness
a low threshold voltage with a low temperature dependence, and
short switching times especially at low temperatures.
Furthermore, the liquid crystal mixtures according to the present invention show the following advantageous properties
a low viscosity,
a low temperature dependence of the threshold voltage and the operating voltage,
improved stability of the mixture in the display at low temperatures.
The invention thus relates to an STN-LCD having
two plane-parallel outer plates which, together with a frame, form a cell,
a nematic liquid-crystal mixture of positive dielectric anisotropy which is present in the cell,
electrode layers with superposed alignment layers on the insides of the outer plates,
a pre-tilt angle between the longitudinal axis of the molecules at the surface of the outer plates and the outer plates of from about 1 degree to 30 degrees, and
a twist angle of the liquid-crystal mixture in the cell from alignment layer to alignment layer with a value of between 22.5 and 600xc2x0,
wherein the nematic liquid-crystal mixture essentially consists of
a) 30-90% by weight of a liquid-crystalline component A, comprising one or more compounds having a dielectric anisotropy of more than +1.5;
b) 10-45% by weight of a liquid-crystalline component B, comprising one or more compounds having a dielectric anisotropy from xe2x88x921.5 to +1.5;
c) 0-10% by weight of a liquid-crystalline component D, comprising one or more compounds having a dielectric anisotropy of less than xe2x88x921.5 and
d) optionally an optically active component C in such an amount that the ratio between the layer thickness (separation of the plane-parallel outer plates) and the natural pitch of the chiral nematic liquid-crystal mixture is from about 0.2 to 1.3,
characterized in that the liquid crystal mixture comprises at least one compound of component A having a 3,4,5-trifluorophenyl group, and at least one alkenyl compound of formula I 
wherein
R3 is an alkenyl group with 2 to 7 C atoms,
R4 is an optionally fluorinated alkyl, alkoxy, alkenyl or alkenyloxy group with 1 to 12 C atoms, wherein one or two non-adjacent CH2 groups can be replaced by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94 in such a manner that O atoms are not directly adjacent to one another, or, in case m=1, R4can also be Qxe2x80x94Y,
Q is CF2, OCF2, CFH, OCFH or a single bond,
Y is F or Cl,
L1 and L2 are each independently H or F, and
m is 0 or 1.
Another object of the invention is providing the inventive crystal mixtures as described above and below for use in STN-LCDs.
The formula I comprises the following subformulae 
wherein
R3, L1, L2, Q and Y have the meanings of formula I and
R4 is an optionally fluorinated alkyl, alkoxy, alkenyl or alkenyloxy group with 1 to 12 C atoms, wherein one or two non-adjacent CH2 groups can be replaced by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94 in such a manner that O atoms are not directly adjacent to one another.
In the formulae I-1, I-2 and I-3, R3 is especially preferably 1 E-alkenyl or 3 E-alkenyl with 2 to 7 C-atoms.
Especially preferred compounds of formula I-1 are those wherein R4 is alkenyl with 2 to 7 C atoms, in particular those of the following formulae 
wherein
R3a and R4a are each independently H, CH3, C2H5 or n-C3H7 and alkyl is an alkyl group with 1 to 7 C atoms.
Particularly preferred are STN-LCDs according to the present invention, wherein the liquid crystal mixture comprises at least one compound selected of formulae I-1a and I-1c, wherein R3a and R4a respectively have the same meaning.
Of the compounds of formula I-2 especially preferred are those wherein L1 and L2 are denoting H.
Further preferred compounds of formula I-2 are those wherein R4 is alkyl with 1 to 8, in particular 1, 2 or 3 C-atoms, and R3 is 1E-alkenyl or 3E-alkenyl with 2 to 7, in particular 2, 3 or 4 C-atoms.
Of the compounds of formula I-3 especially preferred are those wherein one or both of L1 and L2 are denoting F and Qxe2x80x94Y is F or OCF3.
Further preferred compounds of formula I-3 are those wherein R3 is 1E-alkenyl or 3E-alkenyl with 2 to 7, in particular 2, 3 or 4 C-atoms.
The compounds of formulae I-1 and I-2 having a dielectric anisotropy from xe2x88x921.5 to +1.5 belong to component B as defined above, whereas polar compounds of formula I-2 and in particular of formula I-3 having a dielectric anisotropy of more than +1.5 belong to component A as defined above.
The use of compounds of formula I leads to inventive mixtures with particularly low values of the rotational viscosity and to STN-LCD""s with a high steepness of the electrooptical curve and fast switching times especially at low temperatures.
The compounds of component A having a 3,4,5-trifluorophenyl group are preferably selected of formula II 
wherein
R is an optionally fluorinated alkyl, alkoxy, alkenyl or alkenyloxy group with 1 to 12 C atoms, wherein one or two non-adjacent CH2 groups can be replaced by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94 in such a manner that O atoms are not directly adjacent to one another, 
are each independently 
L5 and L6 are each independently H or F,
Z1 and Z2 are independently of each other xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94 or a single bond, and
n is 0, 1 or 2.
Especially preferred compounds of formula II are those of the following formulae 
wherein R is as defined in formula II. R in these formulae is particularly preferably alkyl or alkoxy with 1 to 8 C atoms.
Especially preferred are compounds of formula IIa, IIb, IIc, IId and IIe, in particular compounds of formula IIa and IIb.
Preferably component A further comprises one or more compounds of formula III 
wherein R, A, Z2 and n have each independently one of the meanings of formula II and L1 and L2 are each independently H or F.
The compounds of formula III are preferably selected from the following formulae 
wherein R, L1 and L2 have each independently one of the meanings of formula III.
Especially preferred are compounds of formula IIIb, IIIc and IIIf, in particular compounds of the following subformulae 
wherein R is as defined in formula III.
Further preferred are compounds of formula IIIh, wherein L2 is H and L1 is H or F, in particular F.
Preferably the liquid crystal mixtures according to the present invention comprise one or more compounds of formula V 
wherein R has one of the meanings of formula II and Y2 is F or Cl, in particular wherein R is alkyl or alkoxy with 1 to 8 C-atoms and/or Y2 is F.
In addition to compounds of formula II, the component A can also comprise one or more compounds with terminal fluoro or fluorinated groups selected of formula II* 
wherein
R, A, B, Z1, Z2 and n have each independently one of the meanings of formula II,
L3 and L4 are each independently H or F,
Y1is F or Cl, and
Q1 is CF2, OCF2, CFH, OCFH or a single bond,
with the provisos that L3, L4 and Q1xe2x80x94Y1 are not at the same time F, and that in case n is 1, A and B are both 1,4-cyclohexylene and Z1 and Z2 are single bonds, then R is not an alkenyl group with 2 to 7 C atoms.
Especially preferred compounds of formula II* are those of the following formulae 
wherein R is as defined in formula II, and L3 and L4 are each independently H or F. R in these formulae is particularly preferably alkyl or alkoxy with 1 to 8 C atoms.
The individual compounds of the formulae I, II, II*, III, V and also other compounds which can be used in the STN-LCDs according to the invention, are either known or can be prepared analogously to the known compounds.
In particular the compounds of the formulae I have low viscosities, in particular low rotational viscosities, low values of the ratio of the elastic constants (K3/K1) and lead therefore to short switching times, whereas the compounds of formula II with a high dielectric anisotropy, especially when being present in high amounts like in the inventive displays, lead to a reduced threshold voltage.
Preferred liquid-crystal mixtures which can be used according to the invention contain one or more compounds from component A preferably in a proportion of 30% to 90%, preferably 45% to 75%. These compounds or this compound have a dielectric anisotropy of more than +3 (preferably of more than +8, in particular more than +12).
Further preferred mixtures comprise
one or more, in particular two to five compounds of formula I,
one or more, in particular two to six compounds of formula II,
one or more, in particular two to six compounds of formula III, and
one or more, in particular one, two or three compounds of formula V.
Preferred liquid-crystal mixtures contain one or more compounds from group B, preferably in a proportion of 10 to 45%. These compounds or this compound from group B have in particular low values of the rotational viscosity xcex31.
Preferably component B comprises one or more compounds selected from the group comprising IV1 to IV9 with two rings 
and/or one or more compounds selected from the group comprising IV10 to IV24 with three rings 
and/or one or more compounds selected from the group comprising IV10 to IV24 with three rings 
in which R1 and R2 have each independently one of the meanings given for R in formula II, L is H or F, and the 1,4-phenyl groups in IV10 to IV19 and IV23 to IV31 can also independently of each other be mono- or polysubstituted by F.
Of the compounds of formulae IV 25 to IV 31 especially preferred are those wherein R1 is alkyl and R2 is alkyl or alkoxy, each having 1 to 7 C-atoms. Further preferred are compounds of formulae IV 25 and IV 31 wherein L is F.
R1 and R2 in the compounds of formulae IV1 to IV30 is particularly preferably straight chain alkyl or alkoxy with 1 to 12 C-atoms.
The LC mixtures optionally also comprise an optically active component C, in an amount such that the ratio between the layer thickness (separation of the plane-parallel carrier plates) and the natural pitch of the chiral nematic liquid crystal mixture is more than 0.2 suitable to the desired twist angle. Suitable dopants can be selected from a wide variety of known chiral materials and commercially available dopants such as cholesteryl nonanoate, S 811 (Merck KGBA, Darmstadt, FRG) and CB 15 (Merck Ltd., former, BDH, Poole, UK). The choice thereof is not crucial per se.
The amount of compounds of component C is preferably 0 to 10%, in particular 0 to 5%, very preferably 0 to 3%.
In a further preferred embodiment the LC mixtures comprise 2 to 65%, preferably 5 to 35% by weight of liquid crystalline tolane compounds. Thereby it is possible to reduce the cell thickness and the switching times of the STN-LCDs. The tolane compounds are preferably selected from group T comprising T1a, T1b and T2a to T2h 
wherein R1 has one of the meanings of R in formula II, L1 to L6 are each independently H or F, and Q and Y have one of the meanings given in formula I.
Particularly preferred compounds of formula T2e are those wherein one, two or three of the groups L1 to L6 are F and the others are H, with both of L1 and L2, L3 and L4, L5 and L6 not being at the same time F.
The proportion of component(s) from group T is preferably 2% to 65%, in particular 5% to 35%.
The liquid crystal mixtures may also comprise 0 to 10% of one or more compounds having a dielectric anisotropy of xe2x88x922 or less (component D).
The component D preferably comprises one or more compounds containing the structural element 2,3-difluoro-1,4-phenylene, such as described e.g., in DE-OS 38 07 801 (which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,447), 38 07 861 (which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,019), 38 07 863(which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,620), 38 07 864 and 38 07 908. Especially preferred are tolane compounds with this structural element according to the PCT/DE 88/00133 which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,149, in particular those of formulae T2f and T2g.
Further known compounds of component D are e.g., 2,3-Dicyano-hydroquinone or cyclohexane derivatives containing the structural element 
as in DE-OS 32 31 707 or DE-OS 34 07 013 which are priority documents of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,510,069; 4,985,583: 4,986,931 and 5,108,652.
The proportion of compounds of the component D comprising one or more compounds having a dielectric anisotropy  less than xe2x88x921.5 is preferably about 0% to 10%, in particular about 0% to 5%. Those skilled in the art can easily adjust this proportion to produce the threshold voltage desired, it being possible to use, in principle, all customary liquid-crystal compounds where xcex94xcex5 less than xe2x88x921.5.
Especially preferably the inventive displays contain no compounds of component D.
The term alkenyl in the meanings of R and R1 to R4 is comprising straight chain and branched alkenyl groups, in case of R with 2 to 7 C atoms, in case of R, R2, R3 and R4 with 2 to 12 C atoms. Straight chain alkenyl groups are preferred. Further preferred alkenyl groups are C2-C4-1E-alkenyl, C4-C7-3E-alkenyl, C5-C7-4-alkenyl, C6-C7-5-alkenyl and C7-6-alkenyl, in particular C2-C7-1E-alkenyl, C4-C7-3E-alkenyl and C5-C7-4-alkenyl.
Examples for preferred alkenyl groups are vinyl, 1E-propenyl, 1E-butenyl, 1E-pentenyl, 1E-hexenyl, 1E-heptenyl, 3-butenyl, 3E-pentenyl, 3E-hexenyl, 3E-heptenyl, 4-pentenyl, 4Z-hexenyl, 4E-hexenyl, 4Z-heptenyl, 5-hexenyl and 6-heptenyl. Alkenyl groups with up to 5 C atoms are particularly preferred. Very particularly preferred are vinyl, 1E-propenyl, 1E-butenyl, 3E-butenyl and 3E-pentenyl, in particular vinyl and 3E-butenyl.
In further particularly preferred embodiments, the liquid crystal mixtures according to the present invention contain
at least one compound of each formula I-1a, I-2a and I-3a 
wherein alkenyl and alkenyl* are each independently an alkenyl group with 2 to 7 C atoms, and alkyl* is an alkyl group with 1, 2 or 3 C atoms,
one or more, preferably two to six, compounds of formulae IIa and IIb,
11 to 55%, preferably 18 to 42% by weight of one or more, in particular three to five, alkenyl compounds of formula I,
12 to 24% by weight of one or more, in particular one or two, polar alkenyl compounds of formula I-3,
11 to 44%, preferably 16 to 32% by weight of one or more, in particular two to six, compounds having 3,4,5-trifluorophenyl group, which are especially preferably selected of formula II,
12 to 48%, preferably 18 to 36% by weight of one or more, in particular two to six, compounds of formula III having a terminal cyano group, which are especially preferably selected of formulae IIIb and IIIc,
2 to 16%, preferably 3 to 9% by weight of one or more, in particular one or two, pyrimidine compounds of formula V,
2 to 35% preferably 5 to 20% by weight of one or more, in particular two to four, tolane compounds of group T, which are especially preferably selected from formulae T2a and T2b,
Further preferred embodiments relate to liquid crystal mixtures that
contain a total of 4 to 10 compounds of formulae I and II, with the amount of these compounds being 25 to 70%, preferably 35 to 65% by weight of the total mixture,
contain more than 58% by weight of compounds having a positive dielectric anisotropy, in particular having a dielectric anisotropy of more than +12,
contain no compounds of component B of formulae IV-1 to IV-31 and/or no compounds of component D,
essentially consist of compounds of formulae I, II, III, V and compounds of group T,
The inventive mixtures are characterized, especially when used in STN-LCDs with large cell gaps, by their low total switching times (ttot=ton+toff). Low switching times are an especially important requirement for STN-LCDs e.g. when used in laptops, to allow better displaying of the cursor movements. Especially preferred are displays having switching times of 300 msec or less, in particular 250 msec or less.
The inventive STN-LCDs are characterized by a low threshold voltage. Preferably the threshold voltage is 1.5 V or less, in particular 1.35 V or less.
The liquid crystal mixtures in the inventive STN-LCDs are dielectrically positive with xcex94xcex5xe2x89xa71.5. Particularly preferred are mixtures with xcex94xcex5xe2x89xa73, very particularly preferred mixtures with xcex94xcex5xe2x89xa75.
The inventive liquid crystal mixtures exhibit advantageous values of the threshold voltage V10/0/20 and of the rotational viscosity xcex31. If the value for the optical path difference dxc2x7xcex94n is fixed, the value for the cell gap d is determined by the optical anisotropy xcex94n. In particular in case of high values of dxc2x7xcex94n, the use of liquid crystal mixtures according to the present invention with a higher value of xcex94n is preferred, since in this case the value for d can be chosen to be comparatively small, leading to improved values of the switching time. However, inventive liquid crystal displays comprising inventive liquid crystal mixtures with smaller values of xcex94n, too, are characterized by advantageous values of the switching times.
The liquid crystal mixtures according to the present invention are further characterized by their advantageous values of the steepness, and, in particular at temperatures above 20xc2x0 C., can be driven at high multiplex rates. Furthermore, the mixtures exhibit a high stability, a high electrical resistance and a low frequency dependency of the threshold voltage. The liquid crystal displays according to the present invention show a broad working temperature range and a good viewing angle dependency of the contrast.
The construction of the liquid-crystal display elements according to the present invention from polarizers, electrode base plates and electrodes having a surface treatment such that the preferential orientation (director) of the liquid-crystal molecules in each case adjacent thereto is usually mutually twisted from one electrode to the other by a value of 160xc2x0 to 720xc2x0, corresponds to the customary construction for display elements of this type. The term customary construction here is used in broad terms and also includes all derivatives and modifications of supertwist cells, in particular also matrix display elements. The surface tilt angle at the two support plates may be identical or different. Identical tilt angles are preferred.
In TN-displays according to the invention the tilt angle between the long axes of the molecules at the surface of the base plates and the base plate is preferably, in the range from 0xc2x0 to 7xc2x0, in particular from 0,01xc2x0 to 5xc2x0, very preferably from 0,1 to 2xc2x0. In STN-displays according to the invention the tilt angle is preferably in the range from 1xc2x0 to 30xc2x0, in particular from 1xc2x0 to 12xc2x0, very preferably from 3xc2x0 to 10xc2x0.
The twist angle of the liquid crystal mixture between the alignment layers on the two base plates of the cell is in case of inventive TN-displays in the range from 22,5xc2x0 to 170xc2x0, in particular from 45xc2x0 to 130xc2x0, very preferably from 80xc2x0 to 115xc2x0. In case of STN-displays the twist angle is in the range from 100xc2x0 to 600xc2x0, in particular from 170xc2x0 to 300xc2x0, very preferably from 180xc2x0 to 270xc2x0.
An essential difference between the display elements according to the invention and the display elements customary hitherto based on the twisted nematic cell is, however, the choice of liquid-crystal components in the liquid-crystal layer.
The liquid-crystal mixtures which can be used according to the invention are prepared in a manner customary per se. In general, the desired amount of the components used in a relatively small amount is dissolved in the components making up the principal constituent, expediently at elevated temperature. It is also possible to mix solutions of the components in an organic solvent, for example in acetone, chloroform or methanol, and to remove the solvent again, after mixing, for example by distillation.
The dielectrics may also contain further additives known to those skilled in the art and described in the literature. For example, 0-15% of pleochroic dyes may be added.
The examples below are intended to illustrate the invention, without representing any limitation whatsoever.
The abbreviations have the following meanings:
In the foregoing and the following, unless indicated otherwise, all temperatures are in degree Celsius and percentages are % by weight. The values for switching times and viscosities are related to 20xc2x0 C. The switching time is the average value tave as defined above.
The STN-LCD is addressed in multiplex operation (multiplex ratio 1:240, bias 1:15).
The concentrations of the constituents of the liquid crystalline mixtures are given without consideration of the chiral dopant used. The concentration of the chiral dopant is chosen to achieve the desired value of d/P, wherein the cell gap d is determined via the birefingence of the liquid crystalline mixture from the optical retardation dxcex94n. All examples given use the chiral dopant S-811, available from Merck KGBA, unless explicitly stated otherwise.
In the present patent application and in the following examples all chemical structures of LC compounds are given by acronyms the transformation of which into chemical formulae is done as shown in the following. All residues CnH2n+1 and CmH2m+1 are straight-chained alkyl groups with n resp. m carbon atoms. The code of Table B is self-explanatory. In Table A only the acronym for the core structure is given. In a concrete compound this acronym is followed by a dash and a code for the substituents R1, R2, L1 and L2 as follows:
The entire disclosure of all applications, patents and publications, cited above, and of corresponding application European Patent Application EP 98121578.3 filed Nov. 19, 1998 are hereby incorporated by reference.
The compounds given in Tables A and B are particularly preferred components of the present invention.